


Monopoly and Nightmares

by jamestuckybarnes



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, rick riordan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Other, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestuckybarnes/pseuds/jamestuckybarnes
Summary: After a game of monopoly Magnus Chase can't fall asleep.





	Monopoly and Nightmares

Magnus couldn't sleep.

His mind was having trouble winding down with Mallory and Halfborn arguing down the hall, bickering over who caused their loss. 

They had just finished the game monopoly and having played in teams was stressful. Alex and Samirah had won the game, followed close behind by T.J. and him. Mallory and Halfborn were bankrupt before they reached go. 

It was a long game. They had started after dinner and finished almost an hour ago, but the others stayed behind for longer not wanting to end the fun. 

They played in his room, lounging under the tree. There was a warm breeze, who knows where from, that only made the moment that much more special. 

His brain was focused on replaying the night's events over and over like a broken record. Magnus couldn't sleep.

Not to mention, Alex was sleeping next to him. Curled up to his left side, he had his arm wrapped around her as she snored, her green hair plastered to her forehead. 

Her breathing accelerated. She was sweating. Her thigh muscle seized. And Magnus couldn't sleep.

All the indications revealed she was having a nightmare. What did he do? Wake her up? No, she'd be mad and embarrassed. Alex didn't love talking about her feelings, and if Magnus woke her up in the middle of the night -- 2:34 am a quick glance to his alarm clock told him -- she would be furious. 

So he laid there. His hand slipped down the back of her shirt, fingertips grazing across her back in a peaceful manner. 

It was private and felt like a secret. It gave him the same feeling he got in kindergarten when holding a girls hand. Flustered.

He kicked the blanket off them both with his feet. That should help with the sweating. Using his right hand, Magnus pushed back Alex's hair out of her face.

She released a long breath that made his own hitch. Was she awake?

"What are you doing?"

She was awake.

"Uh," How do you explain to your girlfriend that you were trying to help her relax without waking her up because you didn't want to make her uncomfortable? "Cuddling?"

"Ok," Alex mumbled, never having opened her eyes, before shifting around to lay on her stomach with an arm splayed across Magnus's chest. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight," Magnus said slowly as he leaned towards her looking for any signs of opposition. 

Magnus fell asleep about twenty minutes later when Alex's breathing evened out.


End file.
